Academy Invasion Arc Episode 4
"Duel Academy Vs The Obelisk Force! The Academy Invasion!" is the 4th episode of the series. Sora finds Judai and challenges him to a rematch meanwhile....Asuka/Manjoume/Kaiser must fend off the Obelisk Force. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Sora Perse Turn 1: Sora Sora draws. Sora Normal Summons "Edge Imp Tomahawk" (1800/800). Sora activates its effect, letting him send an "Edge Imp" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 800 damage. He sends "Edge Imp Frightfuloid" (Jaden: 4000 → 3200 LP). Sora Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Take Over Five" and subsequently activates it by sending the top five cards of his Deck ("Elemental Hero Necroshade", "Elemental Hero Neos", "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", "Necro Gardna" and "Hero Signal") to the Graveyard. While "Take Over Five" is in Jaden's Graveyard, he is immune to effects that send cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. Jaden then activates "Miracle Contact" to return "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" from his Graveyard to his Deck and Special Summon "Elemental Hero Flare Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then Sets three cards. Due to the effect of "Flare Neos", it gains 400 ATK for each Spell and Trap Card on the field and there are currently four ("Flare Neos": 2500 → 4100/2000). "Flare Neos" attacks and destroys "Tomahawk" (Sora: 4000 → 1700 LP). Jaden then activates "Contact Out" to return "Flare Neos" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon "Neos" (2500/2000) and "Flare Scarab" (500 → 900/500) from his Deck in Attack Position. "Neos" attacks Sora directly, but Sora activates his face-down "Punch-in-a-Box" to negate the attack, send "Flare Scarab" to the Graveyard and reduce the ATK of "Neos" by the original ATK of "Flare Scarab" ("Neos": 2500 → 2000/2000). Turn 3: Sora Sora draws. Sora activates "Frightfur Sanctuary", sending a card from his hand and two "Frightfur" monsters from his Extra Deck to his Graveyard. He sends "Edge Imp Frightfuloid", "Frightfur Bear", and "Frightfur Leo". "Sanctuary" also treats all Fusion Monsters Sora controls as "Frightfur" monsters. Sora activates "Frightfur Fusion", which allows him to Fusion Summon a "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck by banishing monsters on his side of the field or Graveyard as Fusion Materials. He banishes "Frightfur Bear" and two copies of "Edge Imp Frightfuloid", which is treated as a "Frightfur" monster via its own effect, from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Frightfur Chimera" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. "Chimera" attacks and destroys "Neos" (Jaden: 3200 → 2400 LP). As it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, the effect of "Chimera" lets Sora Special Summon the destroyed monster to his side of the field (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Neos" attacks Jaden directly, but Jaden activates his face-down "Hero's Guard " and uses its second effect to banish "Bubbleman" from his Graveyard and halve the Battle Damage (Jaden 2400 → 1150 LP). Jaden activates his face-down "Cross Heart" to take control of "Neos". Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws. During Jaden's Standby Phase, he removes from play "Take Over Five" from his Graveyard in order to draw a card. Jaden then activates "Neo Space". Now "Elemental Hero Neos" and any Fusion Monsters who use "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster gain 500 ATK and all "Neos" Fusion Monsters are not required to return to the Fusion Deck at the End Phase due to their own effects. He then activates "H - Heated Heart" to increase the ATK of "Neos" by 500 ("Elemental Hero Neos": 3000 → 3500/2000) and grant it the ability to inflict piercing damage this turn. Jaden then activates his face-down "Neos Force", equipping it to "Elemental Hero Neos" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Neos": 3500 → 4300/2000). "Neos" attacks and destroys "Chimera" (Sora: 1700 → 200 LP). The effect of "Neos Force" activates, inflicting damage to Sora equal to the ATK of "Chimera" (Sora: 200 → 0 LP). Chazz Princeton vs. Obelisk Force: Red The duel continues from an unspecified turn. The Obelisk Force controls three copies of "Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (1800/1000) in Attack Position and one "Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (1400/1000) in Attack Position and 4000 LP. Chazz controls "Armed Dragon LV7" (2800/1000) and "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000) in Attack Position and 1000 LP. Turn ?: Chazz Chazz draws. He then Tributes "Armed Dragon LV7" in order to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV10" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Armed Dragon LV10" to send "Ojama Trio" from his hand to the Graveyard and destroy all monsters The Obelisk Force controls. "Armed Dragon LV10" attacks directly (Obelisk Force: 4000 → 1000 LP). "Ojama Yellow" attacks directly. Chazz then activates his face-down "Pride Shout" to inflict damage to Aster equal to the DEF of "Ojama Yellow" (Obelisk Force: 1000 → 0 LP). Alexis Rhodes vs. Obelisk Force: Green The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Alexis controls "Cyber Prima" (2300/1600) in Attack Position and 4000 LP. Obelisk Force controls "Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (1400/1000), "Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (1800/1000) and "Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (2800/2000) in Attack Position and 2500 LP. Turn ?: Alexis Alexis draws. Alexis activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. She then activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to add "Blade Skater" from her Graveyard to her hand. She then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Etoile Cyber" with "Blade Skater" in order to Fusion Summon "Cyber Blader" (2100/800) in Attack Position. Alexis then activates "Fusion Weapon", equipping it to "Cyber Blader" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 1500 ("Cyber Blader": 2100 → 3600/800 → 2300). "Cyber Prima" attacks and destroys "Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (Obelisk Force: 2500 → 1600 LP). Since Obelisk Force has two monsters on his side of the field, the ATK of "Cyber Blader" is doubled ("Cyber Blader": 3600 → 7200/800). "Cyber Blader" attacks and destroys "Ultimate Hunting Hound" (Obelisk Force: 1600 → 0 LP). Zane Truesdale vs. Obelisk Force: Red, Green and Yellow The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Zane controls no monsters, a face-down and 1400 LP. Obelisk Force control "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant" (4500/3000) in Attack Position and a combined total of 12000. Turn ?: Zane Zane draws. Zane activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates his face-down "Rebirth Judgment" and declares Dragon for its effect. Now, all monsters in either player's Graveyard are treated as the declared type as long as "Rebirth Judgment" is face-up. Zane then activates "Power Bond", which will allow him to Fusion Summon a Machine-type Fusion Monster by sending the appropriate Fusion Material Monsters from his hand or field to the Graveyard. The summoned monster's ATK will be doubled, but Zane will take damage equal to its original ATK on the End Phase should it still be on the field. Zane then activates "Cybernetic Fusion Support" to pay half his Life Points (Zane 300 → 150) and remove from play "Cyberdark Edge", "Cyberdark Horn" and "Cyberdark Keel" from his Graveyard in order to use "Cybernetic Fusion Support" as the substitute for the Fusion Material Monsters used for the Fusion Summon done by "Power Bond". "Power Bond" then Fusion Summons "Cyberdark Dragon" (1000 → 2000/1000) in Attack Position. Due to the third effect of "Cyberdark Dragon", it gains 100 ATK for each card in Zane's Graveyard. There are currently twenty-one ("Cyberdark Dragon": 2000 → 6200/1000). Since "Cyberdark Dragon" was Special Summoned, Zane activates its first effect to take "Cyber End Dragon" from his Graveyard and equip it to "Cyberdark Dragon", increasing the latter's ATK by the ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" ("Cyberdark Dragon": 6200 → 10200/1000). "Cyberdark Dragon" attacks "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant". Zane activates "Limiter Removal" to double the ATK of "Cyberdark Dragon" ("Cyberdark Dragon": 10200 → 20400/1000). "Cyberdark Dragon" then destroys "Chaos Giant" (Obelisk Force: 12000 → 0 LP).